Question: Christopher did 67 more push-ups than Gabriela around noon. Gabriela did 31 push-ups. How many push-ups did Christopher do?
Solution: Gabriela did 31 push-ups, and Christopher did 67 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $31 + 67$ push-ups. He did $31 + 67 = 98$ push-ups.